


[Podfic] Umbrellas Over Ducks

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Patrick was a good twenty minutes late the first day he was supposed to meet his fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Umbrellas Over Ducks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790878) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122727.zip)
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122728.zip)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the fic was inspired by The Corpse Bride but the podfic definitely was. It just has a Corpse Bride feeling to me, even though there really aren't any dead people walking around. It's just, the moment Patrick arrives and enters the mansion, how they meet, how the piano plays an important part in the story. Not to mention the colors. In my head the story was playing in the same color palette as the movie. So Pete's nightclub was like the [underworld](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/j4p9WKnDQzQ/maxresdefault.jpg), and when they were walking trough the city, in mind, it looked something like [this](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-AxTwa83h5_k/VhwOebpKPII/AAAAAAAAMxo/uWZJ-aM34Eo/s1600/c9888f82-75c6-4dc4-b028-1e4f5b825e4f_99c7da67_image.jpg) or [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/db/db/09/dbdb0978d414d3d4d380917e6a5de5d4.jpg).
> 
> The music is "Collar Full" by Panic At The Disco and Victor's Solo by Danny Elfman :3


End file.
